Descubriendo mi pasado
by Diane Potter
Summary: ¿Quien era? No tenia ni idea, por eso había decidido escaparme de ese maldito Instituto para Señoritas. Mi plan era descubrir la verdad, descubrir quienes eran mis padres y esos recuerdos de mi pasado. Establecido en 1940, durante la Guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas es de J., nada de esto me pertenece.

**Descubriendo mi pasado.**

**-Prologo-**

-**H**azlo rápido- musitó alguien.

Hubo un fogonazo y vio de quien se trataba era una mujer con cabellos de un rojo oscuro y delicados hombros huesudos. Tenía el rostro de una princesa medieval.

-No me defenderé- dijo la mujer.- Mátame, pero deja vivir a mi hija.

_Madre._

Eran sus recuerdos.

Quería ver más de su madre; carecía de cualquier recuerdo consiente de la mujer que la había dado a luz. Pero en su lugar hubo otro fogonazo: una niña pequeña estaba acurrucada en un rincón, temblando. La pequeña tenia cabellos rojos como el fuego y unos ojos entre plateados y verdes, y estaba tan asustada.

Un nuevo fogonazo. Un hombre alto corría hacía la niña, se volvía y se colocaba delante de ella.

-¡Déjenla en paz! No es culpa suya. ¡No tiene por que morir!

_Papá._

Sus padres, a los que habían ejecutado cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

Otro fogonazo y vio una pelea. Sangre. Figuras ocuras forcejeaban con sus padres. Y gritos que no acababan de convertirse en palabras.

Entonces una de las figuras oscuras alzó a la niña del rincón y la sostuvo alto…Y Lily vio que tenía colmillos.

La pequeña, cuya boca estaba abierta en un lamento, no tenía.

De repente, Lily pudo comprender los gritos.

-¡Mátenla! ¡Maten a la humana! ¡Maten a la _mestiza_!

Los gritos se referían a la pequeña niña.

Lily regresó a la realidad. Estaba en su habitación, arrodillada sobre sus sabanas y almohadas, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Todo era igual…pero todo era diferente. Se sentía aturdida y aterrada.

Se logro poner de pie y sentarse sobre su cama. Era la primera vez que los veía en su vida. Sabía de ellos gracias a la directora de ella que los había conocido, aunque así ya varios años desde que había fallecido.

Una pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? No podía averiguar nada encerrada dentro de ese maldito Instituto para Señoritas, en el que había vivido desde que tenía memoria, pensó mirando a través de su ventana donde se podía observar claramente el bosque.

Suspiro tratando de despejar su mente de todos esos recuerdos confusos.

Dio unos pasos tambaleándose, pero se enderezó y camino lentamente hasta un gran armario de ropa, donde solamente estaban sus dos uniformes y muy poca ropa casual, al lado de sus prendas se encontraba muchas más ropa y elegante, eran de Amber, su mejor amiga que se había mudado a Australia, dejándole todas sus pertenencias a Lily.

Tomo un bolso de cuero negro que podría pasar como mochila que estaba colocada hasta el fondo del armario y comenzó a llenarlo con ropa y objetos personales sin prisa. Al cabo de unas horas todo estaba listo, su habitación impecable como sin nadie hubiera vivido en ese lugar tantos años.

Dejo una carta diciendo:

_No pienso volver, no me busquen._

_L.R.E._

Antes de saltar por la ventana.

El aire corría tan fuerte provocando que su cabello se revolviera y enredara cada vez que intentara arreglarlo.

Seguía aturdida ¿Mestiza? ¿Qué era eso? Se animo a levantar la mirada del camino para contemplar todo a su alrededor, dejándola maravillada.

Suspiro alegre, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Volvió a suspirar, respirando la libertad.

Diviso a lo lejos una pequeña aldea donde había una parada de trenes, que la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar. Se ajusto la capa que traía puesta, poniéndose una capucha sobre su llamativo cabello impidiendo que llamara la atención, a pesar de que aún no amanecía.

Sonrió para sí misma descubriría todos esos recuerdos que le impedían ser feliz, pasase lo que pasase.

_O al menos eso creía._

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un Lily-James, tengan en cuenta de que el Español no es mi primer idioma y que se me dificulta a horrores :) Es corto pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcas es de J. , nada de esto me pertenece.

**Descubriendo mi pasado.**

**-****Chapter 1-**

Dos chicos con largas túnicas negras se lanzaban hechizos no verbales al mismo tiempo que se movían tratando de esquivar los que el contrincante les lanzaba.

La noche era fría al igual que el viento que venía con ella. Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos avellana decidió hacer una pausa en el duelo que mantenía con su mejor amigo y familiar lejano.

Se sentaron cerca del lago donde antes habían estado practicando, observaron como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y provocaba diminutas olas en el agua.

Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos; mañana. Habían entrenado desde niños para ser los mejores, que nadie los pudiera superar por más que lo intentaran. Luchaban en misiones peligrosas y mortales. Eran la segunda mano de del mago más temido en toda Gran Bretaña, Lord Voldemort.

El chico de ojos grises, cabello negro y ondulado que le caía por los hombros dándole un aire despreocupado y sin problemas, apostaba a que esta sería la mejor expedición de todas.

El Señor Tenebroso tenía grandes planes para ellos, y estaban muy orgullosos por ello.

Lentamente se levantaron del frio suelo y caminaron hasta llegar bajo un árbol donde se aparecerían en un hotel en Londres donde descansarían esa noche, su última noche de libertad.

**X**

¡Dolor! La pierna le palpitaba al mismo tiempo que ardía al caminar, sentía como un liquido caliente resbalaba de ella, se paró un segundo para verificar los daños, observo a ambos lados de donde estaba para ver si no había nadie cerca. Tomo los pliegues de su capa y la levanto hasta la altura de su cadera, se inclino un poco para mirar la sangre con desagrado.

Estaba empezando a nevar, resoplando por su mala suerte decidió aprovecharlo para colocar un poco en su herida, sintió un alivio inmenso al sentir como su cuerpo tenso se relajaba. Con su mano aliso su capa negra sin mucho éxito.

Tomo su "bolso" que descansaba sobre la nieve y se lo colgó del hombro derecho, prosiguió con su camino entre los pinos y los arboles de tamaños inmensos que abarcaban el Bosque de Rielvaux.

Corría el aire muy frio pero aún así retiro la capucha de su cabeza dejando su cabello al placer del viento. Unos momentos después lo tomo entre sus manos dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos para después recogerlos en una coleta.

Camino un largo rato para llegar a la aldea que consistía en una serie de casas de piedra en forma de cabañas y algunos otros mansiones, la mayoría deshabitadas. Recorrió hasta la cabaña más grande con un enorme letrero que decía "One Night", busco en su bolso-mochila unas cuantas monedas de oro para pagar que había heredado de la antigua directora del Instituto, Amanda Malore.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, encontrando una habitación con muebles de la época y cuadros famosos. En un escritorio cercano una mujer alta y de cabello rubio no mucho más grande que ella la miro con una sonrisa simpática. Se levanto del escritorio y camino con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿Busca un lugar para dormir?- pregunto moviendo su cortina de cabello rubio conforme buscaba unos papeles que traía en sus manos.

Lily la miro con desconfianza, nunca había tenido que hablar con nadie respecto a ella. A pesar de estar cubierta completamente por su capa, sus ojos entre verde y plateado observaban a la rubia con atención ¿Cómo se entero de que era una chica? Tal vez había sido su forma de caminar.

Asintió con su cabeza, la chica de cabellos rubios le sonrió por segunda vez. Seguramente tiene muchos clientes raros, pensó Lily.

Estaban solas en el recibidor, el silencio era normal pero rozando lo incomodo, al menos para la pelirroja. No aguanto más y pregunto en un murmullo "¿Cómo te llamas?"

La chica la miro detenidamente para después contestar.- Mi nombre es Faith Maryweather

La chica de los ojos verdes miro a todas las puertas y ventanas, acercándose para cerrarlas completamente bajo la atenta mirada de Faith.

-¿Tu eres uno de ellos?,- Esa pregunta descoloco a Lily "¿De ellos?", lo pensó dos veces decidiendo si decirle la verdad o seguirla ocultando.

-Ayer por la madrugada me escape de un Instituto para Señoritas donde me han creado desde que tengo uso de razón, tome un tren que me transporto hasta aquí. No se quienes son mis padres ni mis antepasados, pero sé que me han ocultado la verdad demasiado tiempo y que es importante.- Hizo una pausa respirando profundamente para después preguntar con curiosidad,- ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

Faith la miro con confianza, si aquella chica le había dicho la verdad ella se la diría. Comenzó diciendo que desde que desde que era una niña trabajaba en ese lugar con su padre, se hospedaban todo tipo de personas, algunas veces enmascarados y con túnicas negras. Algunos traían una rama corta en su bolsillo, al principio pensó que era una varita como la de los magos pero no era negra y con una punta blanca, dijo recordando. Cuando su padre murió ella se quedo encargada del negocio, claramente atendiendo a todo tipo de huéspedes aunque cada vez más frecuentes y tenebrosos. Le conto que el ultimo año había estado muy movido cada vez eran en parejas o en grupos, iban y venían.

Era impresionante como en unos minutos ya confiaban la una a la otra, Lily creyó que era el momento oportuno para mostrar su verdadera identidad. Tomo entre sus largas y delicadas manos la capucha deslizándola hasta su cuello, dejando a Faith impactada por su cabello rojo.

-Mi nombre es Lilian Rose Evans, tengo 17 años de edad.- informo la chica de ojos verdes y plateados. La chica que estaba a su lado dio un brinco mirando a todos lados con pánico visible en sus ojos azules y ahogando un grito, dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Shhh! Lily ellos han estado hablando de ti aunque no saben nada en absoluto de tu apariencia física ni donde te encuentras. No han de tardar en venir hacia aquí.- Faith hablo agitada y con temor.- Ellos están en todas partes, tienes que esconderte. Actúa como un hombre, se brusca y arrogante, Debes…-

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, las cortinas y puertas antes cerradas se habían abierto de par en par. Como acto reflejo se coloco la capucha sobre su cabello y acomodo la capa en su cuerpo, dejando solo ver un poco sus ojos verdes y plateados. Dos hombres entraron por la puerta principal. Azabache y Rubio.

El chico de cabello rubio se acerco peligrosamente a Lily, moviendo su túnica verde botella y haciendo resonar sus pasos, intentando ver su cara, pero lo único que consiguió ver fue un verde esmeralda puro y frio. Asustado intento tomar el control mirando a Faith amenazantemente.

-¿Has estado molestando al señor?- pregunto el hombre tomando con dureza el mentón de la joven y dándole una bofetada. Lily camino furiosamente hacia los dos, provocando que la capucha se levantara un poco obligando al hombre a observarla y descubrir que sus ojos antes verdes habían cambiado a un plateado líquido casi como el mercurio o la sangre de unicornio, pensó retrocediendo unos pasos.

El chico de cabello azabache se veía aburrido, al parecer preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte, relajadamente se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos y puso los zapatos sobre una mesa frente a él. Al ver como su compañero se acobardaba levanto una ceja, burlesco.

La chica giro sobre ella para mirarlo con desdén pero sin poder evitar notar que estaba bien parecido y elegante. Sus ojos avellana eran como dos lagunas sin fin, sin sentimientos, sin remordimientos. Pero había un brillo misterioso que te dejaba con la duda de algo peligroso y mortal. Él no llevaba una túnica si no unos pantalones oscuros y un suéter verde con un saco azul sobre él. Su cabello le caía en los ojos provocándole una cierta atracción hacía aquel joven.

Pero toda aquella atracción se fue cuando él no hizo nada para evitarlo, una ira profunda la invadió y sintió extrañamente como sus ojos se enfriaban, soltó una risa seca y sin ninguna emoción. Lo volvió a observar para después decir;

-¿Entonces no saben cómo tratar a una dama, caballeros?- dijo la pelirroja con una voz ronca y fuera de lo normal.

Miro a todos en la sala con sus fríos ojos plateados, sus ojos se posaron en Faith, dándole un escalofrió a la chica que hizo una mueca de miedo, provocando que Lily se arrepintiera un poco pero sin olvidarse de lo que acaban de hacerle. Sus ojos se hicieron un tono más verdoso pero sin abandonar el tono mercurio.

Miro al rubio y al pelinegro para después guiñarle un ojo a Faith para que se tranquilizara, tomo la llave que ésta tenía en su mano desde hacía un rato y la beso con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que la rubia soltara una risita. Sabía que todo aún no había terminado y qué tendría que volver a la lucha, pero dio una media vuelta con toda la dignidad que tenía, subiendo las escaleras. Ya de espaldas escucho como alguien bufaba divertidamente…Y eso saco lo peor de ella. Se giro con una mirada asesina pero se quedo estupefacta al encontrarse con los mismos ojos color avellana que le obligaron a bajar la mirada.

_-Nunca te abandonare, nunca.- dijo un hombre respirando con dificultad mientras corría. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Beso la pequeña frente de la niña que lo miraba con confusión, él no quería que ella se llevará su último recuerdo de él en ese estado._

_-Todo estará bien, pequeña. Solamente nunca dejes de soñar y tener esperanza en lo imposible, se qué lo más seguro es qué no nos volvamos a ver, pero recuérdanos como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido.- y con eso giro su muñeca con la qué la apuntaba con una rama y la pequeña quedo dormida en un sueño profundo._

_El hombre soltó un gemido de dolor al verla en ese estado. Recargo su frente sobre la de la pequeña niña y gimió con mucho más dolor mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas._

_Aún había esperanza._

Cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido un recuerdo volteo a su alrededor, las lámparas centellaban con una luz tan baja que se veían las caras con dificultad, en el mostrador los papeles y folders se movían como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga de viento. Los ojos avellana de aquel chico de cabello azabache le provocaban una sensación de tristeza tan impresionante que su pecho podría haber explotado del dolor emocional que había dentro de ella.

Sus ojos ya no eran inexpresivos, sino que en lugar de esas lagunas profundas había unos ojos llenos de remordimiento, soledad y pensamientos tan duros y dolorosos que la obligaron a dejar de respirar por un momento.

No se dejo intimidar por ellos, levanto la cara hasta demostrar que ella era invencible.

Fue una competencia de miradas hasta que aquel tenebroso y misterioso joven hombre se levanto con aburrimiento apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y avanzo hasta ella con pasos silenciosos pero fuertes al mismo tiempo, en ningún momento la miro a los ojos, se aproximo cada vez más pero cuando se detuvo retiro la mirada de las cortinas y volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella.

Aunque esta vez con inexpresibilidad.

-Nos retiramos, pero mantén la guardia en cualquier momento. Nosotros nunca nos vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, cuando iba a continuar el hombre rubio dio un paso hacía delante.

-No vamos ahora, muévete.- amenazo con un aire de arrogancia en su voz.

Él solo lo miro con indiferencia para después volverse a girar hacía ella.

-Dichas las circunstancias, temo qué nos retiraremos. Confío en que siga mi consejo a todo lugar.- Saco de su bolsillo un pergamino y se lo tendió.- Este es el mapa del lugar, parece ser que usted no es de por aquí. Disfrute su estancia.

Sin una palabra más se retiro del lugar junto con el hombre rubio dejando un olor a quemado inundando sus fosas nasales, tomo el pergamino entre sus manos abriéndolo y sorprendiéndose por el contenido.

_Estas en peligro._

**Ya lo sé, no tengo excusas para mí tardanza, tenía el capitulo desde hacía unas semanas pero no me gusto la forma en la que había quedado, pero aún así aquí se los dejo. Como siempre digo el Español no es mi primer idioma y se me dificulta a horrores, acepto criticas constructivas :) Prometo actualizar pronto pues ya estamos en vacaciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcas es de J. , nada de esto me pertenece.

**Descubriendo mi pasado.**

**-Chapter 2-**

Hubo un fogonazo.

-¡Muévete, Max! ¡Llévate a la niña, yo los detendré mientras pueda! ¡Corre!- dijo una mujer de hombros huesudos y cabello rojo como el fuego, y una espada en la mano. El hombre tomo a la niña que se mantenía aferrada de la túnica de su madre con temor reflejado en su cara.

La mujer gritaba angustiada cada vez que la pequeña cabellera pelirroja se le perdía de vista.

El hombre de cabello oscuro como la noche, se movía con agilidad entre los rayos de colores esquivándolos, logrando bloquear un rayo de luz roja que iba dirigida hacia su esposa y en un momento de distracción la beso, un beso de despedida.

Su corazón se encogió.

Agarro la mano de la niña que lloraba amargamente detrás de él, observando con dolor por última vez a su esposa y con la pequeña agarrada de los hombros se desapareció de ese lugar.

De pronto, hubo otro fogonazo.

El cabello negro del hombre goteaba por la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre ellos, confundiendo las gotas con lagrimas. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara y descansara, sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda estaban desorbitados pero él mantenía la compostura. Caminaba cansinamente mientras cargaba un bulto con mucho cabello de un color muy llamativo, oprimiéndole el pecho al recuerdo de quien más lo tenía así.

Se acerco débilmente a una gran mansión, subiendo los escalones lentamente. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta la toco tres veces y mientras esperaba la respuesta se recargo en un muro, pensando como las cosas podían haber dado un giro de ese tamaño.

No necesito esperar demasiado tiempo, una mujer de mediana edad abrió la puerta dejando ver su vestido color lavanda y una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con terror en su bella cara un poco oculta debajo de su rubio cabello.

-Maximus Evans.- murmuro asustada la mujer con una mano en el pecho mientras observaba el aspecto del hombre.

El herido asintió sin fuerzas, tambaleándose a punto de caer pero la mano de la mujer lo detuvo con cuidado.

-Amanda, cuídala como si fuera tuya, amala como si no hubiera fin pero sobre todo dile cuando llegue el momento, te pido que me disculpes por este atrevimiento y falta de educación, tengo que regresar con Rose hasta el final.- sin una palabra más, su cara y cuerpo desapareció ante los ojos de la mujer.

_Bump…bump…bump…_

¿Pero qué rayos…?

La puerta del vagón se abrió, pude observar como una gran cantidad de personas corrían por el pasillo apresuradamente y con una expresión de completo miedo en sus miradas. Se escuchaban gritos cercanos desgarradores y llenos de dolor, sorprendiéndola y aterrándola al mismo tiempo.

Con rapidez agarro el bolso de cuero del asiento y recolocándose la túnica y la capa salió corriendo en dirección a la cual todos iban sin pensar en las consecuencias, muchas personas con tal de salir de esos diminutos pasillos se apartaban entre golpes y empujones.

Era una masacre.

Por más que intentaba mirar por arriba de las personas, me era imposible y no solo por que fueran demasiadas. La verdad era que yo no podía distinguir figuras, letras o imágenes a tres metros de distancias, Lady Malore decía que era un poco ciega, todo empezó cuando tenía alrededor de 11 años.

Me regañe mentalmente por haberme distraído en mis pensamientos, me pare en seco al darme cuenta de que algunas personas se habían detenido a medio camino con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de terror. Un momento después, escuche un grito de dolor seguido por un nombre. La voz se me hizo horriblemente conocida.

-¡Lilian!- asustada me gire en busca de la voz que me llamaba.

Una figura fantasmagórica se acerco a ella, tenia una túnica desgarrada y flotaba con rapidez, mientras sus cadavéricas manos intentaban tocarla.

-¡No, Lily! ¡A mi niña no!- un brisa fría paso por mi cuello ocasionándome escalofríos, segundos después todo sonido se alejo y mi mundo se desvaneció antes mis ojos, junto con el sencillo recuerdo de la voz de mi madre.

-Sir. Malfoy, dígame ¿Qué le he dicho sobre interrumpirme?- un chico pregunto observando con curiosidad e irritación al joven hombre rubio que mantenía sus manos dentro de un abrigo del piel mientras se paseaba por la estancia negando con la cabeza.

-Sir. Potter, usted a mi no me da órdenes.- respondió con altanería digna de su apellido y una sonrisa de superioridad, pero para el joven de rebeldes cabellos azabache ni se inmuto. Estaba recostado sobre un cómodo sillón con un deteriorado libro en las manos leyéndolo y solo despegando su vista de el cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Cosa que en ese momento no era.

-Sir Malfoy, si bien lo recuerdo nuestros títulos son iguales y a diferencia de usted yo soy la segunda mano del Señor Tenebroso.- dijo pasando una página con cuidado y doblando una esquina de el en un pequeño triangulo, para después voltear a ver a su acompañante esperando una respuesta, con su característica ceja alzada.

-Usted y Black se irán al infierno o simplemente morirán primero.- dijo con desdén mientras salía de la habitación furioso dando un portazo.

El más joven de los Potter sonrió con arrogancia mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón un pergamino de apariencia vieja y sucia. Lo abrió lentamente mientras este le rebelaba unos párrafos llenos de letras, apuntando con su varita murmuro en voz muy baja, "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

El contenido del pergamino no tenia absolutamente nada en común con su primera presentación.

-Señorita, señorita.

Al principio se asusto pensando que era la misma voz femenina que había escuchado anteriormente pero cuando sintió unas manos que tocaban su cara y cuello, abrió los ojos con pesadez sorprendiéndose en el acto.

Unos ojos color miel hicieron contacto con los suyos, obligándola a dejar de respirar por un momento. Aquellos ojos de color miel tenían unas largas pestañas a su alrededor, sus pómulos eran afilados y tenía unas manos tibias que tocaban su frente como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento, con una delicadez que nunca nadie había tenido con ella. Su cabello castaño claro le caía por todas partes dándole un aire juvenil.

El joven le dedico una sonrisa.

A la cual Lily le correspondió, pero se borro de su cara casi inmediatamente cuando descubrió que no tenía su capucha colocada y sus ondulados y esponjosos cabellos pelirrojos abarcaban todo a su alrededor. Se sentía desprotegida, pues había sido descubierta.

Con temor se intento poner de pie de la cama donde se encontraba, pero en el momento en el que sus pies se colocaron en el suelo cayó de rodillas haciendo un ruido seco. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para caminar, menos para sostenerse.

El joven hombre le ayudo a recostarse una vez más, mientras rebuscaba en su saco extrayendo una barra de chocolate con aspecto delicioso a la cual tuvo tentación de tomar pero se contuvo y solamente vio cansinamente al chico con desafío.

Él que pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y le dijo que no estaba envenenada, pero que le ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas. Con una mano temblorosa la tomo, mientras se la comia lo observaba detenidamente.

No debía de tener más de 19 años, tenía cuerpo de deportista a pesar de estar escondido debajo de toda esa ropa de invierno, su cabello castaño estaba largo, recordándole a su amiga Amber que solía decir que los chicos así tenían orejas grandes que querían ocultar.

Sonrió a la idea de ver a su mejor amiga, cuando sus padres se las llevaron del Instituto los primeros meses recibió cartas de ella cada semana, pero después nada. Era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Eso aun la confundía.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente fuerte, él la ayudo a levantarse con un poco de rapidez y prisa en sus facciones. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y en sus ojos había un brillo de aventura en ellos que llamaban la atención de una manera impresionante, él dándose cuenta que estaba siendo observado le sonrió.

Pero todo eso se esfumo tan rápido que como vino.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de que alguien más nos descubra, Lady Lilian.- informo tomándola de su brazo mientras la jalaba fuera de la antes acogedora habitación.

_¿Lady Lilian? _

Su cuerpo se tenso e intento soltarse de su agarre a medio pasillo, que era de color gris perla con múltiples retratos a su alrededor que no pudo contemplar con exactitud por la rapidez de sus palabras.

-¿Quién eres?,- pregunto sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían pesados y grandes mientras que su voz inconscientemente era grave y fría, ¿Quién era ese hombre que conocía su nombre?

El apuesto joven dio un paso hacia delante, sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-Luego se lo explicare, Lady Lilian. Solamente avance.- le apresuro con sus atractivas facciones llenas de aburrimiento, levantando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para jalarse el castaño cabello con frustración.

-¡No lo hare!

La cara del joven unos años mayor que ella perdió toda la paciencia. Levanto su varita a la altura del pecho de la chica apuntándola amenazadoramente, sin importarle sus protestas la agarro con aun más fuerza arrastrándola por el pasillo, por segunda vez.

Siguieron avanzando, ella rehusándose a mirarle la cara, pensando en las palabras de Faith en "_nunca confies en un hombre con varita"_ al mismo tiempo que él sin ninguna emoción aunque una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus finos labios pensaba que la chica era realmente quien todos negaban que era.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estallido cercano a ellos, sin pensárselo dos veces tomo de su mano y observándola por última vez se aparecieron mágicamente en un lugar lejano y muy diferente al anterior. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron envueltos por un torbellino de colores e imágenes inentendibles transportándolos a un gran jardín compuesto de abundantes arboles y flores de colores, y diferentes olores.

En el momento en que ella cayó de espaldas en el césped y él de pie con arrogancia, Lily vomito en sus zapatos, mientras se tomaba la frente con su mano derecha. La cara del castaño no podía demostrar el asco que sentía y burlándose amigablemente de ella, la ayudo a levantarse murmurando _"Siempre sucede en la primera ocasión"_.

-¡Oh, Merlin!- se escucho un grito proveniente cercano de una fuente, seguido por el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el piso provocando un terrible sonido.

Asustada, giro su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía ignorando deliberadamente su agarre, con un poco de dificultad logro distinguir a una mujer de despeinados cabellos negros y unos ojos color avellana, que le resultaron conocido.

_Ojos color avellana_, pensó tratando de recordar a alguien asi.

Pero su intento fue interrumpido por la misma mujer, que ahora sonreía con felicidad haciendo que sus facciones femeninas le dieran tranquilidad, por primera vez en meses, mientras era abrazada con fuerza por ella.

-No saben qué alivio es saber que estén aquí, ¡Charlus!,- llamo girándose sobre si en dirección a la mansión de color blanco a la que momentos antes no había prestado atención, para después ser mirada con atención por la mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué hago aquí?,- mi voz sonó mas ruda de lo que en realidad quería, aunque eso no pareció afectar a nadie.

Mientras esperábamos a Sir Charlus, no recibí respuesta mas que un incomodo silencio. Frunciendo los labios con irritación toque lentamente el hombro del joven hombre que me había metido en este lio.

Este, me observo con indiferencia y frialdad, para después responder:

-Mi nombre es Frank Longbottom.

**Hola! Lo sé, aquí reaparezco después de casi un mes de espera. No tengo excusas más que tenia que utilizar una computadora que no era mia. Miles de gracias por motivarme a seguir con esta historia a: ****BelenBells, JinP, FandHPyYugi13! Espero verlas en este capitulo! (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
